Touché coulé
by Volazurys
Summary: Même au plus profond des ténèbres, on peut faire d'étranges rencontres...


_**Note de l'auteur: Ceci est un OS que je dédie à Laemia, qui adore ce pairing^^.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous ;)!**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux.  
_

* * *

Touché-coulé

Riku s'éloigna du cocon de métal dans lequel Sora dormait encore; alors que ses pas le portaient vers la sortie de cette salle trop blanche, il crut percevoir l'Autre, toute proche. Lui, qu'il avait croisé jadis, pendant son errance dans les ténèbres. Et ça continuait, encore et encore.

L'argenté ferma les yeux; depuis cet instant où ils s'étaient vus, accrochés en quelque sorte, les choses avaient pris une tournure irréelle. Et l'Autre le savait. Cependant, ni lui, ni l'Autre ne voulaient que ça change.

Non, pas après leur rencontre.

X

XXX

X

_Quelques mois plus tôt..._

Le regard éteint, Âme-nivore ballotant le long de sa hanche, Riku marchait sur ce chemin interminable où il s'était engagé. Perdu dans les ténèbres, il les combattait sans relâche en les haïssant pour ce qu'elles lui avaient fait, ce qu'elles avaient provoqué. Se condamner en elles lui avait semblé être la meilleure solution pour les battre, et par la même occasion pour se punir. Il ne le méritait que trop, après tout...

L'argenté laissa éclater un rire amer; quel fou avait-il été de penser que Sora l'avait oublié pour d'autres amis ! Il avait été si prétentieux de penser que son meilleur ami ne méritait pas d'être le Porteur de la Keyblade ! Quelle stupidité, aussi... Sa jalousie prégnante avait parlé et avait permis aux ténèbres de s'engouffrer en lui, de le salir à jamais ! C'était une chose impardonnable, ignoble ! Il se répugnait, se dégoûtait d'avoir eu une attitude pareille. Dire qu'il s'en rendait compte à chaque instant, mais qu'il continuait, qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : faire mal, blesser son meilleur ami, tout ça pour... Riku l'ignorait, au fond. De la bêtise, de la crétinerie adolescente en somme. Un rictus d'écœurement germa sur ses lèvres crispées. Oui, il méritait d'être ici, de traquer ces ténèbres qui étaient en lui, autour de lui...

_Je mérite de disparaître._

Un lambeau de Darkside s'accrocha à sa cheville et le fit trébucher; Riku pesta et répliqua en invoquant Âme-nivore, dont le tranchant s'abattit sans pitié sur la main qui venait à l'instant de se former pour arracher son cœur. Aucun cri ne jaillit de la gorge du monstre, dont la poitrine creuse s'affaissa sur elle-même. L'argenté recula et se remit debout prestement, la rage au cœur. Pourquoi continuait-il à lutter, alors que de toute évidence, il était faible ? Parce que Sora et Kairi l'attendaient ?

_Comment peuvent-ils me pardonner ce que j'ai fait ?_

Un rire rauque le tira de ses pérégrinations mentales; son regard se durcit. Et voilà que son imagination lui jouait des tours... En ce lieu où le bruit était sourd envers lui-même, l'entendre de nouveau, surtout sous la forme d'une voix humaine, avait de quoi surprendre et... réveiller la méfiance. Vertement, Riku lâcha :

- N'as-tu pas fini de te jouer de moi, Ansem ?

Un Sans-cœur apparut sur sa route; ses yeux jaunes fixèrent avec avidité l'argenté, qui le laboura à coups d'Âme-nivore en y déversant sa haine. Et de nouveau, ce rire, proche de lui... et inconnu. Non, ce n'était pas la voix d'Ansem, pas du tout, même si les mêmes accents ténébreux s'y tapissaient. Riku déglutit, serra la garde de son arme et lâcha d'une voix à peu près mesurée :

- Où êtes-vous ?

Une douleur fulgurante naquit à son épaule droite. L'argenté grogna, mais ne lâcha pas son arme, qu'il eut le temps de placer en travers du chemin d'une... d'une Keyblade ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions : l'autre se retira et se préparait à un nouvel assaut. Riku renforça sa garde et se prépara à le pourfendre. Il manqua s'étouffer lorsque ses prunelles croisèrent celles dorées de son agresseur. Non, ce n'était pas...

- So... Sora ?

Que ferait son meilleur ami ici ? Et pourquoi... Riku fronça les sourcils.

_Non, ce n'est pas Sora._

Les cheveux de l'inconnu étaient noirs comme l'ébène, sa peau plus pâle que celle de son meilleur ami. Et ses yeux, évidemment...

- Je vois que tu te rends compte de ta méprise, Porteur.

L'argenté haussa un sourcil. Lui, un Porteur ?

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas...

L'autre le coupa sèchement :

- Il peut y avoir plusieurs Porteurs, et je sens le pouvoir en toi.

Un sourire carnassier fleurit sur ses lèvres. Riku remarqua alors que sa Keyblade... elle avait des similitudes avec Âme-nivore ! alors elle aussi serait... une Keyblade, une vraie, même si elle avait été forgée par ses propres ténèbres ? Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à trembler et serra les dents.

- Je sens l'influence de Terra sur toi... Serais-tu Riku ? lui demanda alors l'autre, toujours en garde.

L'argenté se figea. Terra... de qui parlait-il ? Soudain, un souvenir du passé remonta à sa surface : un homme, qui lui faisait toucher sa Keyblade... Ce Terra dont parlait l'autre... était-ce lui ? Riku n'était pas sûr. Son esprit choisit de ne pas s'attarder sur ce détail; de toute façon, l'inconnu semblait avoir raison.

- Qui es-tu ?

Un coup de Keyblade répondit à sa question. Riku répliqua par une offensive cinglante, doublée d'un sort de glace. Il voulait piéger son adversaire, pas le tuer. Ce dernier répliqua avec des salves de ténèbres particulièrement puissantes, que l'argenté eut bien du mal à contrer. Kingdom Hearts, il était vraiment puissant ! En plus, il maîtrisait ce que lui honnissait, et qu'Ansem lui avait légué en tant qu'héritage empoisonné...

- C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, Porteur ?

_Très intéressant... Jusqu'où serais-tu capable d'aller, Riku ? _

Riku lâcha un cri de guerre et se jeta sur l'autre sans sommation; aveuglé par la rage, il voulait montrer à cet imbécile ce dont il était capable, même s'il était pourri par les ténèbres ! Il le faucha aux jambes et le plaqua au sol, la lame d'Âme-nivore contre le cou pâle de son agresseur. Un frisson glacial le saisit lorsqu'il sentit contre sa nuque le métal de l'autre Keyblade.

- Bien joué, Riku...

L'arme força ce dernier à rapprocher encore plus son visage de celui de l'autre, qui laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, même si Âme-nivore entaillait sa peau.

- … mais il en faudra plus que ça pour m'abattre, et tu le sais.

- Que...

Sans prévenir, l'autre abattit la main sur le crâne de Riku et mordit sauvagement sa bouche en étouffant son gémissement surpris. Il s'en tint là, mais refusa de lâcher le bout de chair tendre.

_Ah !_

Pris au piège à cause de la Keyblade qui menaçait de lui trancher la nuque, l'argenté ne pouvait absolument rien faire; même enfoncer Âme-nivore davantage dans le cou de son ennemi lui était impossible. Heureusement, ce dernier finit par le relâcher et par le repousser, puis se lécha les lèvres, un peu recouvertes du sang de Riku. Ce dernier haleta, le fixa avec des yeux écarquillés... et ne put s'empêcher de hurler :

- Mais ça ne va pas, enfoiré ?

_Ton sang est succulent._

- Vanitas, pour te servir, répliqua-t-il, après un éclat de rire rauque.

Riku para de justesse un sort de feu lancé sournoisement par le susnommé Vanitas... qui avait disparu de son horizon de vision. L'argenté se rendit alors compte qu'ils se trouvaient à un carrefour aussi large qu'une place de ville et qu'aucun Sans-cœur ne traînait dans les parages, comme si la présence de son ennemi les chassait. Riku déglutit, se concentra sur son environnement... et sentit un souffle chaud chatouiller son cou.

_Non mais je rêve..._

Leurs deux corps réagirent en accord avec leurs pensées respectives.

_Derrière toi, mon petit Riku._

L'argenté se retourna pour répliquer avec son arme, mais Vanitas l'obligea à lâcher cette dernière en lui blessant l'avant-bras d'un coup de Keyblade. Il grogna et recula, tandis que son adversaire maintenait sa lame sous son menton, prête à l'embrocher à cet endroit.

- Intéressant...

- Que me veux-tu ?

- M'amuser un peu, le temps que tu trouves ton chemin.

Décontenancé, Riku leva un sourcil. S'amuser... alors Vanitas ne comptait pas le tuer. Par contre, que voulait-il dire par... s'amuser ? Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses... Pas du tout, même...

_Il se pose des questions. Quelle distraction !_

L'argenté se força à demeurer calme, cracha un peu de sang par terre. Ses lèvres lui faisaient un mal de chien; l'autre ne l'avait pas raté !

- Tu sortiras d'ici, de toute façon. Je le sens.

- Et toi ? Que fais-tu là ?

Vanitas éclata de rire. L'ambre de ses yeux flamboya :

- Parce que j'appartiens aux ténèbres ! C'est le seul endroit où je ne me sens pas vide.

- Pourquoi ressembles-tu à Sora ?

- Oh, Sora... Qui est-ce ? Oh...

Il sembla réfléchir, baissa sa Keyblade, ce qui permit à Riku de respirer et de se reprendre un peu.

- Sora... Il doit avoir un lien avec Ventus.

- Ventus ?

- Tu ne comprends pas, je vois. Ce n'est pas grave.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

Vanitas s'approcha de lui lentement, sans avoir l'idée de l'attaquer... ce qui surprit l'argenté. Que manigançait-il, cette fois ?

_Méfie-toi de moi autant que tu le veux, si cela te fait plaisir._

Riku ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il se dégageait une force étrangement magnétique chez l'autre, attirante et repoussante à la fois. Il leva le menton, fixa les iris de Vanitas, attendit la réponse. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à fuser, sèche et glaciale :

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, toi qui as plongé ton ami dans les ténèbres ? Oh, comment je le sais ? Les ténèbres me racontent tout, tu sais...

Riku accusa le coup. Et voilà que l'autre se plaçait en tant que juge... sauf qu'il n'en avait pas le droit !

_Tu n'étais pas là ! Tais-toi ! Seuls Sora et Kairi ont le droit de me stigmatiser, de m'enfoncer plus bas que terre pour ce que j'ai fait !_

Vanitas refit deux pas; ils se trouvaient au centre de la « place-carrefour ».

- Je sais exactement ce que tu penses. Cela fait de toi une pauvre petite chose, incapable de combattre ces ténèbres ou de les accepter.

- Tais-toi, claqua sèchement Riku.

- Tu n'es qu'un faible... Pourquoi t'être condamné à errer dans les ténèbres si tu agis ainsi ? Est-ce une vaste blague ? Pourquoi es-tu là, Riku ?

- Je...

Il ne sut que répondre. Après tout, il aurait pu sortir des ténèbres et aider Sora à fermer la porte. Oui, mais il aurait laissé le roi Mickey... Non, ce dernier se serait très bien débrouillé sans lui. Si l'argenté était resté de l'autre côté et avait demandé à son ami de partir, c'était parce qu'il voulait se punir, réparer ses torts... mais avait-ce été le bon choix ? Finalement, n'était-ce pas complètement stupide ?

Vanitas lui attrapa le menton et le sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Riku grogna et se dégagea de son emprise d'une claque sur la main.

- Ôte tes sales pattes.

- Est-ce ainsi que l'on traite un guide ?

Riku fut interloqué.

_Un guide ?_

Vanitas pencha la tête sur le côté, eut un rire lourd de sens.

_Jouons ensemble._

Riku vit qu'il n'avait plus sa Keyblade, ce pour quoi il désinvoqua la sienne. L'égalité et l'honneur faisaient partie de ses qualités, qu'importe ce que l'on pouvait dire de lui.

- Laisse-moi te conduire, Riku. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre esprit qui vit dans les ténèbres depuis longtemps. Je peux t'apprendre.

- Je ne veux pas servir les ténèbres.

- Pourtant, tu l'as fait sans remords autrefois, ricana Vanitas.

- Une chose que je regrette. Mon égoïsme et ma jalousie m'ont mené sur des sentiers tortueux, mais...

Riku se tut un instant, le temps de chercher ses mots.

- … mais j'ai causé du mal à Sora et Kairi. Ce ne sont pas eux qui m'ont oublié, comme je me plaisais tellement à le penser, mais moi qui les ai effacés.

- Ne dis pas que tu regrettes. Ce serait hypocrite.

- Pourtant, c'est le cas. Je suis un être humain, qui a peut-être un côté sombre plus prononcé que d'autres, mais j'ai aussi des sentiments qui peuvent me pousser à changer en bien.

- Que de belles paroles...

D'un geste vif, Vanitas saisit le poignet de l'argenté et le serra. Ce dernier se dégagea vivement de cette étreinte, puis lança un coup de poing qui heurta la pommette de l'autre... qui éclata de rire, même si l'os avait craqué.

_La douleur n'est rien à côté de ce spectacle que tu m'offres, Riku._

- Retourne d'où tu viens.

- Mon pauvre Riku...

- « Mon » ?

D'un seul homme, ils invoquèrent de nouveau leurs armes si semblables, mais si différentes à la fois... Lequel des deux lança le premier assaut ? Nul ne le sut, mais le duel dégénéra rapidement : chacun se récoltait des coups violents, l'un échangeait avec l'autre des sournoiseries furieuses et vice versa; ils n'étaient plus que plaies vivantes qui dansaient sur un terrain de jeu bien trop grand pour eux. Le silence s'intensifia davantage, se concentra pour former une bulle autour d'eux et permettre à leurs Keyblades et leurs voix de résonner plus fortement qu'à l'ordinaire.

Vanitas se jeta sur Riku pour le déséquilibrer, mais ce dernier le cueillit à la hanche; il en profita de nouveau pour le plaquer au sol et se placer à califourchon sur lui, la main sur sa gorge, l'autre tenant le poignet qui tenait la Keyblade. La sienne était fichée un peu plus loin dans la pierre du sol ténébreux. Leurs respirations haletantes s'entrechoquèrent, se battirent ensemble pour dévorer l'air ambiant.

Riku plongea son regard turquoise dans celui de Vanitas, toujours aussi flamboyant. Il s'y accrocha, même s'il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi.

- Que cherches-tu, Riku ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne bougea pas non plus et continua de fixer son adversaire, dont la tenue lui évoquait tellement la sienne, lorsqu'Ansem... Il chassa ce dernier de son esprit, se concentra de nouveau sur Vanitas, dont l'expression était empreinte d'une vague surprise, à présent. Il chercha d'ailleurs à se dégager de la poigne de l'argenté, mais celui-ci ne céda pas.

- Tsss... Tu veux jouer, alors..., ricana Vanitas.

Il avait l'intention d'ouvrir un portail dans le sol pour les transporter tous deux ailleurs... et aussi pour renverser cette situation inconfortable. Malheureusement, il n'en eut jamais le temps. Riku se pencha doucement vers lui, ses yeux toujours ancrés au sien. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'avait aucun sens, mais foutu pour foutu, hein...

Leurs lèvres se cognèrent – plus doucement, cette fois. Cependant, Riku ne les mordit pas, ni ne s'y attarda. Étrange vengeance pour une morsure... mais l'autre haïssait la douceur, l'argenté l'avait deviné. Il se redressa ensuite, fixa un Vanitas interloqué, lâcha en un sombre murmure :

- Contrairement à toi, j'ai décidé de suivre mon propre idéal.

_Que... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que... non !_

Telle fut la pensée de Vanitas, qu'il ne put jamais formuler à haute voix. Riku s'écarta de lui, effectua une roulade pour éviter un coup de Keyblade rageur de la part de son ennemi, invoqua la sienne. Il se mit en garde, recula, eut un sourire.

- Les ténèbres continuent de te manipuler même si tu sembles issu d'elles, Vanitas, pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, et que je ne souhaite pas comprendre.

L'argenté recula vers le chemin central du carrefour. Sans même en avoir conscience, il venait de choisir la route menant à l'aube, de par le symbolisme incarné par ce carrefour.

- Je suis un faible, mais je compte y remédier, peu importe la façon dont je m'y prendrai.

- Les ténèbres ne se renient pas ainsi. Tu es fou, Riku, gronda Vanitas, le regard étrangement glacé.

_Oh oui... et toi, tu participes à la floraison de cette folie._

- Sans doute. Nous avons chacun nos torts, de toute façon.

- Tu refuses ce que je peux t'offrir !

- Nous sommes différents, Vanitas. Et mon cœur va avant tout à Sora et Kairi. J'ai des amis.

Vanitas eut un éclat de rire amer.

_Il se la joue Ventus, maintenant..._

- Des amis... qui t'oublieront.

- Eh bien, advienne que pourra.

Riku lui tourna brusquement le dos et recommença à marcher sur ce chemin que ses pas avaient choisi.

_Peu importe ce que je viens de faire, même si mon cœur ne sait quoi en penser._

_Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot, Riku, et il en est de même pour toi._

La voix de Vanitas porta jusqu'à l'argenté, qui frémit de saisissement en écoutant ces mots

- Un jour, nous nous retrouverons... ou pas. Peu importe, je t'ai touché coulé.

Cette joute verbale mentale et physique ne se terminerait-elle donc jamais ? Riku soupira et poursuivit son chemin.

Au bout d'un long moment pendant lequel il n'osa pas se retourner, il trouva le courage de le faire pour s'apercevoir qu'il était de nouveau seul. Vanitas avait disparu aussi brusquement qu'il était venu à lui. Il ignorait les conséquences de cette rencontre, mais une chose était certaine : leurs cœurs s'étaient alliés pour dominer, mais aucun d'eux ne l'avait emporté. La tension électrique qui les avait animés frappa de nouveau Riku comme en pleine figure et le fit frissonner.

_Vanitas..._

X

XXX

X

Riku soupira; il lui était impossible d'oublier leur rencontre, ni leurs interactions étranges. Le pire, c'était que l'un comme l'autre savait que cela se reproduirait un jour... même si ce jour pouvait être lointain.

Quelque part, dans les ténèbres, Vanitas le suivait discrètement, le regardait. Riku faisait semblant de ne pas savoir d'où il tenait la sensation d'être espionné, et l'autre s'imaginait qu'il le surveillait par nécessité. Le jeu classique du chat et de la souris, en somme.

L'argenté posa la main sur la poignée de porte. Même lorsqu'il était parvenu jusqu'au manoir Oblivion, qu'il avait cherché Sora de fond en comble, même lorsqu'il se retrouva à veiller sur son sommeil, à demeurer dans les ténèbres, habillé comme un membre de l'Organisation, avec l'apparence de son ennemi juré...

_Même là, je sentais plus que tout Vanitas, tapi dans les ténèbres les plus profondes._

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne cherchaient à changer quoi que ce soit.

_Touché coulé._

Riku ferma les yeux; Vanitas les ouvrit en grand.

_Ah…_

Riku claqua la porte après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Sora, qui se réveillerait bientôt. Le sort en était jeté.

Vanitas attendait l'argenté dans le couloir de ténèbres que ce dernier venait de créer. Bien sûr, Riku fit semblant de ne pas le voir.

_Tu vois, Vanitas... Tu n'es pas le seul à jouer._

Un sourire inquiétant fleurit sur leurs lèvres. Pour une fois, ils étaient d'accord.


End file.
